501oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Rules
Only officers should edit this page ! If you have any suggestions, please speak to one of us on LINE. General Rules - New recruits: should have several decent gear 11/12 squads, and a fairly deep roster. 2.5m GP and above is a good guide. Top 100 minimum in arena is also a good sign of a strong roster - Use of the discord app is mandatory for guild communication, coordinating raids, territory battles etc. There are separate channels for each theme, as well as farming certain squads - Please contribute your 600 energy a day, whenever possible. This allows us all to raid more frequently. Let us know if you are going to be away so we know to expect it, use the discord #holiday room. We monitor energy contributions, and if people's weekly average drops too low, you will be warned, and then kicked if it happens again. One off misses we understand happen. (data was found here previously) - Follow the raid rules (see below), and any directions regarding raids or events, posted on discord or in game. - Keep farming heroic sith squads, like Chex Mix, Nightsisters, etc - See Sith Raid page for more details. - Farm vets ready for RJTs return if you don't have her - Be an active player, that is progressing their squads towards helping us become stronger as a guild in all aspects, like territory battles, wars, and the sith raid - Participate in Territory Battles (that is clickable) to the best of your ability, or let us know if you wont be able to battle. Aim to complete combat missions within the first 12 hours to enable us to deploy correctly - Contribute to guild activities so we get more guild coins. Schedule can be found here:☀https://swgoh.gg/g/activities/ - Have fun! Raid Rules Anyone who hits a raid in the 0 damage period will be required to score 0 in the next equivalent raid (Note: You don't need to miss a raid completely any more). This is for the benefit of everyone, and makes sure there is a reason to not break this rule. Rancor (Heroic) We aim to start the raid around guild reset time (18:30 GMT / 19:30 BST). This then starts a 24hr-ish period where people should register a 0 score. You do this by entering the battle with one character (usually your weakest 7 star one), and hitting the side guards, NOT the main guy. You will get a warning that you are only choosing one character, but ignore this and hit battle again and it will let you in. If you hit the main guy by mistake, remember you can retreat. The next day from guild reset, you can post damage to the raid, using ONLY one team. That is 18:30 GMT / 19:30 BST. So the best thing is to go into the raid at some point shortly before that, and go on pause. Make sure you dont post your damage until after the guild reset time. Please note, there is no additional wait time for those who can solo the whole rancor raid, as there used to be. Since so many of us were doing that, it was a bit annoying we all had to wait. Please make sure you have gone in before reset time on pause, to avoid missing out on doing proper damage. NOTE: Damage is posted as soon as you die or win, NOT when you see the summary screen and press continue. Go in airplane mode to make sure you don't post accidentally if needed. AAT (Heroic) This is also launched at guild reset (18:30 GMT / 19:30 BST) whenever we have tickets. This then starts a 24hr-ish period where people should register a 0 score, using the same idea as the rancor. Take in one low powered toon, and don't hit General Grevious. The next day at guild reset, people can post damage using whatever appropriate teams they like in each phase, there is no team limit at present. As a courtesy, if you are posting multiple entire phases, try and wait until that phase is already completed. If for some reason you are new to hAAT, please read our HeroicAAT page for Rules and Tips in more detail We were recording hAAT scores when we first started so people could see what teams worked well. This isnt needed now as we get through hAAT very easily. For posterity reasons, or if you just want to record your highest scores for props, then the sheet is here... http://tiny.cc/501aat iOS users may have issues with that, in which case make sure you have downloaded Google Sheets app, and use this link: click here Sith Raid More details will be available on the Sith Raid page as we prepare to tackle Heroic. Look at the squads we will require, and make sure you are farming them. Particularly get farming the Vets if you haven't already, so you can get RJT, since she is critical to success in this raid. Currently we will alternate between launching a T5 (to use up excess tickets), or a T6, and try a Heroic again when we think we are nearer being ready. Please make sure you are doing your 5 battles a day so we get it done as soon as possible. Remember to use the correct teams for at least one attempt, so you can hone your technique for Heroic when the time comes.